


I should've

by willowmellontree



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV First Person, Season/Series 12, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Yaz sits in her room after the events of the timeless child.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I should've

YAZ POV

Its been a few months since we saw the Doctor. Ryan and Graham assume she's dead and have moved on with their lives. I don't know how they could do that. She's shown us so much and taught us a lot but they still can go back to what ever they do. I don't really speak to them anymore because we had an argument. I said she wasn't dead. There had to be a way that she was alive somewhere and she was in trouble and needed help. Graham just said that even if she was alive then she probably just left us on earth to ponder about our lives. She wouldn't do that though. She would at least say goodbye...I'm not going to think about that. 

I should've stopped her from blowing up Galifrey. There could've been another way. I didn't want her to go and I wish she didn't. There's still so much to tell her but I've lost my chance. I was going to tell her that I love her. That she made my heart skip a beat every time I saw her and how she made me feel so happy that I forgot all of that stuff. I'm never going to see her again am I. I probably just made all of this up so I wouldn't have to face the truth. I need to accept that she's dead and gone and will never know what I think of her. I just need to get back to my normal life and forget all of that wonderful stuff she showed us. I should forget about her but I know that would be near impossible. No matter what anyone else says though, she was the best person I've ever met.

Goodbye doctor.


End file.
